Puppetmon
Puppetmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, the puppet Digimon in the form of a Marionette. He has the mentality of a spoiled brat and a fiery temper: having fun and playing games is all he wants to do, but the kind of games he plays involve death and destruction; even his toys are capable of inflicting pain on people. Puppetmon has no real concept of friendship, only thinking that people should do what he tells them. In fact, most of his henchmen stay with him only because they fear death. In Japan, he was named Pinnochimon, after the famous puppet Pinnochio. Puppetmon's weapon of choice is the Bullet Hammer, a giant mallet he carries. Evolution Line based from Digimon Pendulum 4. * Baby - Nyokimon * Trainee - Yokomon * Rookie - Mushroomon * Champion - Woodmon * Ultimate - Cherrymon * Mega - Puppetmon Special Evolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Cherrymon + Garbagemon = Puppetmon Abilities Modeled after a marionette, Puppetmon can use his strings to control people, making him the puppeteer. Attacks * Puppet Pummel(Bullet Hammer): Attacks with his hammer or shoots bullets from his hammer. * Wires Choking: Controls its opponents by using them as a puppet. He can also use it to tie up his opponents. * Drill Nose: Uses his nose as a drill * Flying Cross Cutter: Throws the marionette handle on his back as a use of a boomerang. Appearances Digimon Adventure Puppetmon is the smallest of the Dark Masters (consisting of himself, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, and Piedmon) and the only Dark Master to last longer than any of the others during their ruling period. During the time the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in Tokyo, the Dark Masters took over the Digital World and warped it into Spiral Mountain, with Puppetmon ruling over the forest. Unlike the other Dark Masters, Puppetmon played with the children using dolls he had fashioned after them to control their movements and locations in his forest as he watched them on a t.v. monitor in his playroom and did not take them seriously. In fact, he kidnapped T.K. and forced him into a game of hide and seek (and destroy), with Puppetmon seeking and using a gun to make the game "more fun". Fortunately T.K. managed to tick off Puppetmon by calling him boring and asked if he could meet some of Puppetmon's friends. Puppetmon tried to make excuses but ran off, saying he'd bring a friend back. Puppetmon then hastily created a friend of wood and junk. But when he brought it back for T.K. to see, the boy had escaped - but not before destroying Puppetmon's playroom. This had seemingly hurt the child-like side of Puppetmon's personality, as his tone seemed like that of a child who has been denied a great treat, and snarled and he would get even with T.K. for being tricked, having his "toys" stolen (T.K. had taken the dolls Puppetmon used to control them from earlier), and smashing his t.v. and remote. While Puppetmon attempted to get revenge on the DigiDestined for his playroom being destroyed with a trio of Garbagemon, Cherrymon managed to use the memories of Matt to convince the boy to turn on the others, particularly Tai. Two of the Garbagemon had been destroyed easily by MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster attack, causing an explosion which almost unseated Puppetmon from where he sat in a tree watching, slattering his hat with the feces (the dub refers to feces as sludge) and blew him away. Cherrymon told Puppetmon that he had succeeded in getting Matt to distrust Tai and would soon cause WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to engage in mortal combat. Hearing Matt and Tai were going to "Self Destruct" made Puppetmon all too eager to watch WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon duke it out, but Cherrymon advised caution, saying that the Digidestined had something special. Puppetmon inferred that Cherrymon meant they had something that he lacked, and was angered at Cherrymon's lack of faith in his power. Enraged, Puppetmon destroyed Cherrymon. Despite his now-deceased cohort's warning, he still intended on watching his foes turn on each other, but the presence of a mysterious being ruined that plan. After the DigiDestined went their separate ways, Tai and his group decided to take the battle with Puppetmon to his mansion. By the time Puppetmon made it back, the DigiDestined used Puppetmon's cannon against him. Puppetmon fought the kids with some RedVeggiemon head on and lost his hammer and winning edge, causing him to become obviously terrified as the Chosen Digimon began to crowd around him. In a desperate move, Puppetmon used his power to bring his mansion to life in the form of a giant wooden robot, and instructed it to attack the DigiDestined long enough for him to escape. He then found MetalGarurumon after killing an unbeaten RedVeggiemon who begged his master to take him along, despite calling the RedVeggiemon his friends to spite T.K. earler. He tried to use his strings to control him but his demands were not met. Matt came and explained to Puppetmon that no-one would listen to him because no-one was his friend. Hearing that made the marionette angrily charge them head on. MetalGarurumon fatally blasted him at point-blank range with his Metal Wolf Claw; he was hit with such force that he suffered severe burn damage from the blast of blue flames, with his entire body a blacken crisp. As he lay dying, Puppetmon heard Cherrymon's voice, and finally realized he never could have beaten the kids because he lacked what they had: true friendship. And with that, he died, which, in turn, caused the mansion to collapse upon his demise. Puppetmon's forest dissolved along side the Dark Master. Puppetmon's personality can best be described as a combination of a six-year old child, and a violent, murderous psychopath. He loves to play with his enemies, thinking it fun to see their confusion, but equally enjoys murder. In fact, he destroys his own minions at will. Despite this, he is very gullible, and prone to temper tantrums when he isn't winning. Digimon World 2 Puppetmon can be found in the wild, he is also used by the Blood Knights as well. Digimon World DS Puppetmon evolves from Mamemon. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category: Virus Digimon Category:Fictional sadists Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Dark Lords